Sounds in the night
by moni1914
Summary: Remus is having problems getting to sleep while hermione is in the next room. --summary and title stink but its my first time.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own any of the characters or anything......etc........... just like to put my daydreams down in writing sometimes and this is the first time i have ever let anyone read it . Please don't be too mean if you dont like it :(_

Sounds in the night

Remus is laying on his back in his bed at Grimmauld Place looking up at the ceiling in the dark. "You have got to be kidding me! Its the second night in a row….. horny little witch" he thought with a smile stretching across his face. It was a few days from the full moon and all his senses were at high alert. He could hear better smell better and was very randy. Hermione was in the room right next to him, on the other side of the wall where the head of his bed rested against. This was the second night in a row he could hear her pleasuring herself.

He could hear the little squishing sound of her fingers thrusting in her body and moans escaping from her mouth every once in a while . He was picture her laying in her bed with her hand between her legs. He started to get hard as images passed thru his mind of the young witch.

Mooney would love to show her what she could do with a real cock between her legs instead of her fingers "cut it out Remus" he scolded himself. He knew it was wrong to have these thoughts about this young witch. She was his student just a few years ago and she is half his age. Although she acted much older and more mature than anyone else her age. He had to admit she was turning into a beautiful young woman very intelligent.

She is of age, he reminded himself, if she only felt the same way about him…He shock the thought from his head. How could she love an old man like him who turned into an animal once a month? He had thought about confessing his feelings to her many times but talked himself out of it. She would laugh at him, think him a dirty old man. He smirked, actually she probably would not laugh at him, not Hermione Granger. She was different than most people…, most women, she seemed to understand him…….and the wolf.

He heard a moan coming from her, louder this time. She must be close to release. His dick was standing straight up now as he listen to her. He wondered what she was like when she lost control. Hermione was always in control very sure of herself. That is part of what he liked about her. He grabbed his member and started playing with it….he was going to ask Servus if there was something he could add to the wolfsbane potion to calm down the sexual craving part of the wolf, although it wasn't all wolf. He could handle the feelings normally but this close to the full it was all he could do to keep himself in his room and not barge into hers. "Um…gods" she whispers. It was a whisper but to him it sounded like she was laying right next to him. He could smell her sex , he started going harder at his member, Then when he was at his edge he heard her climax. " Oooooh Remus." He stopped suddenly like he had been hit with the stunning spell. He couldn't move . "Did she just say MY name." he said out loud to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After she peaked . Hermione laid there staring at the ceiling. She could not believe she said her professors name out loud. She had always had fantasies about him but never said his name. Luckily jenny was not there she was spending her Christmas break with her boyfriend's family so she had the room to herself. She had never lost control like that. She had pictured him before but it was never that …..intense. She guessed it had something to do with him being in the room right next to her.

She had always had a crush on him but now it had grown into something more. Since he was working for the Order she had gotten to know him as a man not just as her professor. She fell asleep wondering what the man was like during sex. Normally he was reserved and very gentle but would his animal instinct take over in the thrills of passion? If only she could find that courage her house was known for and tell him how she felt.

The next night at dinner she found herself stealing more glances at him than normal. He was sitting right across from her talking to Harry. She looked at his eyes, the way his hair touched his face, and the scar running across his cheek. She wondered what the rest of him looked like. She knew that he had many more scars over his body but he always stayed covered up.

Remus and Harry were laughing about something, what she did not know or care. She was thinking about her fantasy last night wanting his lips on hers. She feels heat in her belly down to her core and her knickers become wet.

Remus was hit by the wonderful smell of a woman's arousal. He followed the scent with his nose ending up looking Hermione in the eyes. "what is it Hermione?" he asked smiling. _"Merlin she has beautiful eyes." _he though feeling a twinge in his pants.

"Nothing" she replied shaking her thoughts out of her head looking down at her almost empty plate. _"Why cant I get this man out of my head ." _She thought.

Remus began talking to her about a book to try and get his mind off of what was going on in his pants. Everyone around them started to clear the table…but they stayed for while just talking. He was the only one she could really talk to. Finally she realized they had been sitting there for over an hour by themselves. She got up to wash her plate in the sink. He watched her walk away. She really had grown in to a beautiful woman and always been intelligent ,….all those curves...... He shook the thoughts from his head and looked down at his plate . "_She's half your age Remus_."

She was at the sink running her plate under the tap. "If only you knew how much I love you" she mumbled to herself. Remus looked up from his plate " Did you say something?" he asked…..he heard her heart flutter "No …just singing to myself" she lied and finished up her plate. "Oh I thought you said something. Sometimes my ears play tricks on me. I hear a little better close to the full moon." he regretted it after he said it.

She excused herself to her room. As she was walking up the stairs she was arguing with herself in her head. "Bloody hell" right after the words slipped from her mouth she smacked her hands over her mouth, trying to take the words back.

Up in her room Hermione plopped down on her bed thoughts running thru her head. After a few minutes of brewing over what happened and her feelings for him she hears foot steps coming up the stairs and his door closes. She can hear him moving around in there. The chair scooting across the floor and books being moved around. These walls are really not that thick ..if she could hear him with normal ears what could he hear with wolf ears?…."bloody hell" she cried as she realized he must have heard her last night. She fell back on her bed.

She just laid there for a minute with her hands over her face, not knowing what to do. _"He must think i'm an idiot ."_ She shot up on the edge of the bed. "Remus can you hear me?" She looked over at the wall they shared. He wanted to answer but thought maybe it would be better to pretend he couldn't hear her. She deserved so much better then him it would not be easy being with a werewolf.

Hermione got up huffing "Remus Lupin I know you can hear me" Maybe she was wrong…she kept thinking.

He walks over to the wall and knocks once. She bit her lip. "so you heard me this morning ." there was another knock "and you heard me last night when I was….well you know" she asked shyly. There was no sound . "knock if you heard me last night." She demanded. There was a pause and then a soft knock on the wall.

He wondered why he was knocking on the wall instead of going over there to talk to her. He thought maybe this was easier. He put his forehead on the wall.

She walked over to the wall and touched her hand to the wall. "You know its true….what I said this morning….I do love you. And its not a stupid school girl crush, I thought that at first..... You know I am a fairly smart young woman I think I know the difference." She was quiet for a while.

Remus stood shaking his head with his forehead still touching the wall . "I love you Remus Lupin. I want you …..do you want me?" She asked waiting for the knock…and waiting. A tear ran down her cheek. Then there was a knock but it was not on the wall in front of her it was at her bedroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

_--Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has given me reviews and added me to your favorites or alerts. Thanks guys!!_

Chapter 3

Remus could not believe he just knocked on the young witch's door. He could hear her heart beat sped up gradually as she got closer to the door. She opens the door slowly to find Remus standing there with his hands in his pocket , looking down at her. "I do want you Hermione Granger." With these words her knickers were instantly wet. He smells her arousal and smiles.

"But you don't need me you need someone your own age someone that is….not a werewolf and can provide you with everything you deserve" he said.

"you have everything I need...... and want." she said moving closer to him…wanting to touch him but stops right in front of him. Looking in his eyes. "Your intelligent, strong, brave, handsome and gentle hearted." she touched her hand to his chest.

He took his hands out of his pockets and put one hand on hers. Oh gods she felt so good. "there is also a monster inside that I can't always control"

"but the man is always in your heart and I know in your heart you would never hurt me." She reached her head up and pressed her lips to his.

"this is wrong Hermione" he broke the kiss. Putting both hands on her arms. "people would see it little inappropriate at this time. You are barely of age"

" But I AM of age whether barely or not….I'm more mature than most if not all the woman my age. You've said so yourself countless times. "

They stare at each other for a while.

"Maybe you should come inside" she breaks the silence and backs away from him. Remus paused fighting in his head with himself. He looks down the hall and then walks in shutting the door behind him.

When he turns back around to her , she puts her hands on his waist. Touching his hand to her cheek Remus kissed her again. She parts her lips waiting on him to slid his tongue in her mouth.

Their hands run over each other, feeling each other for the first time. Her hand running over his shirt from his chest down slowly down to his stomach. She never thought he would feel this good. Never thought she would get to feel him this way.

He cups her breast with one hand. Breaking the kiss long enough to whisper " you are definitely a woman."

His hand slips under her shirt. She moans into his mouth as she feels his bare hand on her bare skin. He was running over her belly up to her breast feeling the lace on her bra. His fingers tracing the lace around each cup of her bra then slipping inside squeezing her breast .

She fells so good to him . It had been so long since a woman wanted him especially knowing what he was. His moved to kissing her neck. She groaning with the contract of his lips on her skin.

She ran her hand thru his hair down his neck and shoulder, chest, stomach ….stopping at the bottom of his shirt she grabs the fabric and pulls it over his head. She saw his bare chest for the first time. He was more muscular than she would have ever thought, scars crossing his chest. He stood still while she looked at him waiting on her to change her mind and run away at the sight of him.

But instead she ran a finger softly across one of the scars and then kissed it. His body tingling from her touch. She traced another one til it disappeared under the waistband of his trousers. She paused for a second and then started moving her hands up to cup his face and kiss him. He grabbed her arms stopping her.


	4. Chapter 4

"I think we……." He started. 

"Don't think. I'm tired of always thinking." she hushes him with a kiss

His hands make their way down to the bottom of her shirt and pulls it over her head revealing her pink lacey bra. She smiles as he steps back to look at her…. her face turning red as he watches her unhook her bra from behind her back. His eyes lock on hers as he pushes the straps down her arms his hands lightly grazing her skin letting the bra fall to the floor.

He looks at her eyes for a moment pushes a piece of hair behind her ear and than runs his fingers down her face,…… neck….the skin between her breast….stopping at her belly button. He steps closer and kisses her touching her breast with his finger tips.

She sighs at the feel of his touch on her breast. Taking his mouth aggressively in the kiss while he kneaded her breast …his palm rubbing over her nipple. 

Somehow they make it over to the bed. When the back of her knees hit's the bed she stops kissing him and smiles. 

" Maybe we should slow down.:" he said 

"I'm tired of taking it slow . I've been taking it slow since third year Remus and there may not be a tomorrow. Sometimes you just got to take what you 

want." 

She moves her hands to the button of his pants. Trying to get them undone with not much luck. "bloody button " she says. He moves her hands out of the way and undoes the button himself , slipping out of his pants leaving his boxers on. 

She takes off her jeans leaving only her pink knickers that match the bra. Looking down at his tented boxers she bites her bottom lip. He takes his hand to her chin and raises her head up so their eyes met. 

"Are you sure you want to do this" he asked 

" yes,… I'm just a little…… anxious."

A look of realization crosses his face. 

"you're a virgin." 

"yes" 

" I can't be the one to take that from you"

"your not.., taking it."

She pulls him down with her as she lays back on the bed. He lays on top of her gently kissing everywhere he can reach. His member rubbing up against her has he moves. Moans and groans coming from them both.. He starts to raise up on his knees pulling her soaked knickers down her legs as he goes and tosses them to the floor with her bra. 

Laying back down beside her he kisses her… runs his hands over her body. He brushes over her pubic hair and she opens her legs wider. She aches her back as he rubs the bundle of nerves between her legs her hips bucking under his hand. She was so wet he easily slipped two fingers inside.

"Merlin" he whispered. She was so tight around his fingers. It did not take her long to start pulsing around his fingers. Her release washing over his fingers and down his hand. 

"This is your last chance . We can still stop if you want." He hoped to gods she did not want to stop it took everything in him to keep from burring himself inside her and ripping her in half. 

"I don' want to stop." 

He rolls to his back and takes off his boxers. His member springing out. 

He lays back on top of her with the tip of his member at her soft wet entrance … Looking into her eyes he says " you have to tell me if I hurt you, okay" She nods in agreement. 

Keeping eye contact he slowly pushes inside her ,…her body stretching for him. He pauses for a moment to let her get used to him and then continues pushing feeling her hymen stretch around him until it pops and the smell of blood fills his nose. A tear falls down her cheek. He stops waiting on the pain to pass from her face " Are you okay" he asks wiping the tear from her face.

"yes" she says quietly . 

He wants to give her more time to adjust but she is so warm and tight he could not wait any longer. He slowly pulls out about half way and then slowly pushes back in .. repeating a couple of times. She groans opening her mouth slowly , leaving it opened. He kisses her deeply his tongue mimicking what his member is doing. 

He spreads the kisses down her neck and shoulders feeling her tighten around him as she climaxed. She whispered his name in his ear. He slows but still pumps inside her thru her orgasm .

He smiles at the witch under him losing control. This was Hermione Granger she never lost control. She was more beautiful as she quivers under his body. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

Her orgasm over… he starts to pick up speed again watching her for any signs of pain. He was losing himself in her tightness. Pulling out and thrusting harder back in…hitting her cervix. He did this a few times until he heard her cry out ….he didn't know if that was the first time she cried out are not ..he was too wrapped up in her warm tight sleeve. 

"Sorry" he stopped

"No….that was a good hurt…don't stop…please" she says out of breath. 

Not long after he starts pumping again he feels her pulsing around his member. 

He continues to thrust into her not slowing. Soon feeling her tighten around him again and she screams out his name a couple of more thrust and he comes with her. 

He gently falls on top of her staying inside while he goes soft not wanting to ever move.

"so you want to go out on a date with a werewolf?"


End file.
